Warriors: Battle of the Damned
by lasangredecristoteinepoder
Summary: ThunderClan has found itself with a omen, now warriors are showing up dead, the leader gets a vision of blood and war, leaders and warriors from the past return and thirst for blood, enimes become allies, but in the end, can any be trusted?
1. Beginning

**A/n: Alright, this is the first time i have ever written somthing about Warriors, and i've haven't read the books in a while, so my mind is kinda blown, if i get anything wrong, plzz let me know, :) Leave tons of reviews and i hope you guys like it... Well, on your mark, get set, read!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

History of the Clans: How Clans came to be 

Many moons ago, the forest was a wilderness, untamed by territories. Cats came into the forest, they lived in small groups, not yet Clans and there were no borders put up. The cats fought constantly, fearful that prey might run out and that there overlapping territories were being threatened. It was a lawless, bloody time for the forest, and many cats lost there lives. One night, when the moon was full, the cats agreed to meet at a clearing in the forest surrounded by four giant oak trees. A terrible battle was followed, and soon the ground was wet with spilled blood. When the survivors awoke, they found themselves surrounded by there slain kin, no longer torn and bloodied but shining like fallen stars. The survivors huddled on the ground,and, as the spirits spoke, they saw terrible visions of the future. They knew the fighting had to end.

"Unite, or die" said the spirits. Four cats--Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder--came forward claiming they could individually unite the forest with there strengths. The spirits of the slain kin spoke agian, "The forest is big enough to feed all your families and many more. You must each find cats like you, and set down borders." At that moment, the moon broke free of th clouds, revealing a circle of starlit spirit--cats around the edge of the clearing--StarClan. Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow were pronouced warriors by the spirit cats. "From now on, you will live by a warrior code, your hearts will be filled with courage and nobility, and if you must fight, it will not be for greed, but for honor and justice. And so the age of warrior Clans began--ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warrior Code

1. Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you might meet in battle.

2. Do not hunt or trespass in another clans territory

3. Elders and kits must be feed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

4. Prey is killed only to be eaten, give thats to StarClan for its life.

5. A kit must be at least six moons to become an apprentice.

6. Newly appointed warrior will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

8. The deputy will become the clan leader after the leader dies or retires.

9. After the death of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

10. A gathering of all four clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting amoung the clans during this time.

11. Boundries must be checked daily, challenge all tresspassing cats.

12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if it is from a different clan.

13. The word of a clan leader is the warrior code.

14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is absolutly necessary for self-defense.

15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warriors Glossary

Crow-food- rotting food

Fox dung- an insult

Fresh-kill- recently killed prey

Gatherings- a meeting that Clans hold in peace at every full moon

Greencough- servere chest infection, which can be fatal to elders and kits.

Greenleaf- summer

Housefolk- a house cats word for its humans

Kittypet- a house cat

Leaf-bare- winter

Leaf-fall- autumn

Loner- a cat that lives on its own

Monster- usally refurred to as humans cars or bulldosers

Mouse-Brained- not very smart

Mouse dung- an insult, much more offensive

Newleaf- spring

Rogue- cat that lives outside the clans, hostile

Sharing tongues- a way of saying cats grooming each other

Sliverpelt- the milkyway

Thunderpath- a road

Twoleg nest- humans house

Twoleg- human

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Clan cats

**A/n: ok! It took me FOREVER to figure out these names, i made them all up except for the ones that everyone knows duh? Firestar and others from the book, eveything else is made-up, so don't flame me if i accidently get a name wrong! I wish you luck on your reading!!**

*************************************************************************************************************

ThunderClan

Leader Miststar-gorgeous white-she cat

Deputy Thornpelt-dark brown tabby tom, best hunter in ThunerClan, Apprentice SnowPaw

Medicine Cat Shadedtail- black and white she-cat, Apprentice Springleaf- beautiful tortishell she-cat, formally from RiverClan

Warriors

Waterpool- tom, tabby

Icefur- white long-haired she-cat, best tracker in ThunderClan

Wildtail- white and gray she-cat, with hazel green eyes, fastest runner in ThunderClan, Apprentice Nightpaw

Moonbeam- beautiful tortishell she-cat with green eyes, (formally of ShadowClan) Apprentice Cloudpaw

Webfoot- black tom, Apprentice Flowerpaw

StormFlower- black and brown she-cat

Smallfoot- gray tabby tom with a shorter paw, Apprentice Shortpaw

Leaptail- a handsome ginger tom, Apprentice Leafpaw

Redfur- tom with strange redish fur, Apprentice Thunderpaw

Apprentices(More than six moons to become warriors)

Thunderpaw- pale gray tom, oldest of all apprentices

Leafpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shortpaw- black tom, shortes cat in ThunderClan

Flowerpaw- jet-black she-cat

Snowpaw- white tom

Nightpaw- dark black she-cat

Cloudpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Treebark- brown tabby she-cat

Twotail- gray tabby

Starpelt- beautiful black tabby she-cat

Snowfur- white tabby, very short, formally of RiverClan

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Littleear-pretty gray she-cat

Whitestorm- white tom (wildtail's father)

Windtail- white and gray she-cat (Wildtail's mother)

ShadowClan

Leader Ironstar- big dark brown tabby

Deputy Scartail- white tom with black scar(had scar since birth)

Medicine Cat Treepelt- light brown tortishell

Warriors

Blacktail- white tabby she-cat with black tail

Butterflypelt- beautiful tortishell she-cat, with light blue eyes, Apprentice Sunpaw

Mousear- silver tabby, with very large ears , tom. Apprentice Moonpaw

Lightwing- golden tabby tom, Apprentice Riverpaw

Berryfoot- reddish fur, tom

Shadowclaw- pitch-black tabby tom, Apprentice Rainpaw

Rosefur- pure white she-cat, with red eyes

Apprentices

Sunpaw- handsome ginger tom, with amber eyes

Moonpaw- long haired gray tom

Riverpaw- light brown tabby tom

Rainpaw- long-haired gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Queens

Dappletail- pretty tabby

Ravenfoot- jet-black she- cat

Leafpool- brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Tallpoppy- large gray and black tom, virtually blind and deaf

RiverClan

Leader Snakestar- gray tom

Deputy Thornheart-ginger tom

Medicine Cat Startail- bluish pelt she-cat, Apprentice Ashpaw

Warriors

Poolpelt- bluish pelt, with green eyes, tom

Voletooth- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Smallface- brown she-cat with blue eyes, Apprentice Willowpaw

Streamwhisker- dark gray tortishell she-cat with amber eyes, Apprentice Heavypaw

Blackclaw- black and white tom, apprentice Dawnpaw

Shadedpelt- white tom with black paws and chest, Apprentice Skypaw

Apprentices

Willowpaw- gray tom

Heavypaw- tortishell, tom yellow eyes

Dawnpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes, oldest apprentice

Skypaw-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tom

Queens

Barkface- brown she-cat

Brindlefoot- brown and white she-cat, oldest queen

Elders

Fishtail- orange pelt with green eyes

WindClan

Leader Windstar-black and white she-cat

Deputy Rabbitfoot- brown tom, one paw shorter than the other, Apprentice Crowpaw

Medicine cat Mudclaw- dirt colored tabby tom

Warriors

Mothear- handsome ginger tom, Apprentice Weedpaw

Longtail- light brown tom

Horseface- black tom, Apprentice Weaselpaw

Tawnyheart- tortishell, she-cat, Apprentice beetlepaw

Runningstripe- lightgray she-cat, Apprentice Mosspaw

Whitetail- black tom, with white tail, Apprentice Catpaw

Webear- black tom

Marshnose- tortishell she-cat, Apprentice Spiderpaw

Apprentices

Weedpaw- gray and white tom

Weaselpaw- ginger she-cat with darker flakes

Beetlepaw- black she-cat

Mosspaw- white long-haired she-cat

Catpaw- bluish pelt tom

Spiderpaw- tortishell tom

Queens

Longbush- simise she-cat

Ashfur- gray queen

Elders

Applefoot- brown tortishell, blind tom

Cats outside Clans

Alex- dark brown tabby tom

Spotie- white and black she-cat (kitty pet)

Sapphire- rouge, back she-cat with sapphire eyes

*******************************************************************************************************************

**How did you like the names??? Keep reading kay'? oh and plzz give reviews... :):):)**


	3. Chapter 1:Wildtail

**Alright so this is the first Chapter, this chapter is kinda short, mostly because i was rushing to get it done, you know with school an all. I'm really proud though, hey did i mention i got my inspiration from being stuck in a tree?? Well i did, and its a pretty funny story, but right now the chapter is whats important... on to the story!!**

********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Wildtail

Wildtail yawned as she stretched her paws, she began to walk back to camp as the sweet smell of prey flowed through nostrils and clung to the tips of her whiskers. It was almost dawn and she had just gotton off patrol duty, she wanted to hurry to get to camp for two reasons. One to eat the delisious prey that made her want to faint after every sniff, and two, to see her mate Thornpelt off to patrol duty. Thornplet was a dark brown tabby tom and was ThunderClans leader to be, yep he was Deputy, he was also the best hunter in ThunderClan. Wildtail was finally at the entrance of the ThunerClan camp when she saw Icefur, her best friend, she padded over to greet her. Icefur was a long white long-haired she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes, she was the best tracker in ThunderClan.

"Hey Icefur" Wildtail drooled as she gazed at Icefur's newly caught mouse that she held tightly in her jaws. Icefur backed away a little and got in a defensive stance.

"I'm not sharing" she growled playfully. Wildtail sighed and decided that it was time to eat after the last loud grumble in her belly. Together they walked through the tunnel that led to the ThunderClan camp. Icefur went to sit by Waterpool, who had been taking a very strong interst in her. Wildtail ignored that thought and let her growling belly lead the way to the food pile, where the hunters would bring the prey they caught back to camp. Wildtail made her way to the food pile, where all the hunters would bring there prey. Naturally she would have to wait until all the elder's ate first. _Oh great_ she thought to herself.

"Wildtail, instead of just standing there, you could help give food to the Elders" meowed a very familiar. Wildtail knew exactly who is was.

"Thornpelt I would, but you know how I am with food, it would probably be gone before i even got to the Elder's den" she purred, rubbing her face aganist her mates broad chest.

"I see" he chuckled, Wildtail stared deep into Thornpelts beauitful amber eyes. She loved him so much, he was always very protective of her and was very serious cat. Only she got to know his other side, the side where he was fun to talk to. The large growl from her stomach pulled her mind back to Thornpelt.

"Okay mister Deputy, you think you could sneak this beautiful feline somthing to eat" she meowed playfully, looking around to make sure no one overheard. Thornplet let out another chuckle.

"I would, but even you know how risky it is to steal food when the camp is overflowing with incoming warriors from patrol duty, which reminds me, i've got to get going, i'm leading the patrol today" he meowed, Wildtail looked at her mate with sad eyes.

"Don't give me that look, I'll see you tonight I promise" he purred and licked behind her ear before fading through the tunnel. She waited for the rest of the warriors to leave before she secrectly snatched herself a mouse from the pile. She hurried to the Warriors den and laid down beside Icefur who was lying lazily on the ground. She popped her head up,

"Food, you'll need to hurry and eat that because training starts soon, and you DON'T want to keep Nightpaw waiting" she meowed, Wildtail groaned. Nightpaw was her apprentice, and a pretty braty and annoying one at that. Nightpaw had complained to Miststar(the current leader of ThunderClan) that Wildtail had been showing up late all the time. Even though she had been showing up late, there was no need to involve there leader. Wildtail took a huge chunck from the mouses stomach and began devoring it. She ripped off whatever flesh was left with her fangs and claws and began gnawing on the bones. Once the mouse was no more, she began to clean herself.

"In the name of StarClan! What in the world is taking you so long!?" growled Nightpaw as she stumped into the Warriors den uninvited. Wildtail stared up at her tiny apprentice, her black pelt bristled with anger, and her emerald green eyes screamed with im-patience.

"Nightpaw, so nice of you to drop by and visit" meowed Wildtail teasingly.

"I didn't stop to _visit _you, i came to _get_ you, now get off your lazily butt and lets get going!" she growled.

"Do not speak with you mentor that way, you will show her respect" snarled a voice, Wildtail turned to see Moonbeam. She to was a mentor, her apprentice was Cloudpaw(Miststar's only kit). Moonbeam was a beautiful tortishell she-cat, and her eyes were a misty the toms in ThunderClan (minus Thornpelt) wanted her, but she intended to stay mateless. She had orginally came from ShadowClan, nevertheless she was an extremly loyal and dedicated to ThunderClan. She was also very nice, but if a warrior or any other cat got on her bad side... well it's not good for that cat. (Hint she is from ShadowClan!!)

"Maybe if she hurried up once in a while I wouldn't disprespect her so much!" Nightpaw spat, Wildtail stood on all four paws an glanced over at Moonbeam, who's fur was crazy high.

"That is no excuse! She has just returned from the midnight patrol duty, so she may take as much time as she pleases" she beamed. Wildtail watched as they argued back and forth. She could of stepped in at any given time, but she couldn't help but take amusment at the fact that Nightpaw was finally getting what she deserved.

"Don't you think the moment is to blame? Nightpaw is still learning the basics of hunting, she should be learning tracking skills and fighting skills, but her mentor is a bit lazy" said a voice, a voice Wildtail knew very well and hated, Stormflower. Wildtail decided it was time to step in.

"Theres a reason she hasn't started tracking, she still hasn't perfect pouncing yet, which is step 1 in hunting,how can I teach her more if she can't even hunt?" growled Wildtail, getting angry, which was true, as of right now, Nightpaw was a sad excuse for a warrior. She glared at Stormflower, Stormflower was a black and brown she-cat. She might of been pretty, but she was a mean vile disgusting monster. Stormflower had feelings for Thornpelt, but when she found out that he didn't feel the same way she tried to steal Thornpelt away from Wildtail and caused them a huge heep of trouble..

"She has been on the hunting unit for half a moon, it's stupid, start teaching her to track" snarled Stormflower, Wildtail moved forward a little.

"First of all she isnt _your _apprentice, and second your not the leader, i obey only of what my leader says, so cut out this little i'm-the-boss act or i will cut you" she warned, Wildtail's fur was on end now, and her body felt hot and ready for a fight. For a moment there was only snarling, hissing and growling at each other, then soon Stormflower backed out of the Warrior's den. Wildtail stared at her ungrateful apprentice and growled,

"Lets go"


	4. Chapter 2:StarClans Message

**Ahhhh!! Chapter 2! i finally had the time to post it, this chapter talks about what is going to happen in the future in all four clans, and it also talks alot about Firestar and his past. So this is for all you Firestar lovers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar! Firestar! Also for you Tigerstar lovers, he is in it to, cuz Tigerstar is an awesome character, even though he bad, but hey thats just me... ok,im going to shut-up now, on to the story!!**

*************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: StarClans Message

Wildtail and Nightpaw walked in heated silence on there way to the big oak tree where they usually did there training. They stepped over fallen leaves; the crunching sound underneath Wildtail's paws seemed to calm her down a bit. The fallen leaves also came to show that Leaf-fall was on its way, Leaf-bear shortly after. Leaf-bear was terrible for all the clans, food was scarce during those cold times, and often lead to many members of the clan to there deaths. Nightpaw sat down, staring at the ground ashamedly. Wildtail sat down a few inches away from her, she wasn't angry anymore, and Wildtail knew how it felt to want to become a warrior. It was her dream, when she found out that she had a talent in running, it made her want to hurry and become a warrior even faster. Her mentor Whitestorm (also known as father) told her that impatience would never make her a warrior. Wildtail sighed softly,

"I'm not angry anymore" she began, Nightpaw looked up at her with hateful eyes. Wildtail ignored the rude jester.

"Listen, I know you want more than anything to become a warrior, I did to when I was younger, here is something my mentor told me 'life is like a lake, it has a beautiful nature, your mind is like this water'" Wildtail paused, and pointed her paw at the tiny pond in front of them, "'when it is aggravated it becomes difficult to see, but if you chose to nourish it, the water become clear'" she meowed, Nightpaw stared off amazed.

"Life isn't always easy or _fast_, but it has its moments, being strong, is difficult, having courage, takes time" she looked at her apprentice whose attention had just become visible. "Take these words and learn them carefully" she finished, Nightpaw purred.

"Yes master" she meowed, Wildtail chuckled a bit.

"Alright, shall we practice your pounce once more?" she asked, Nightpaw grunted but obeyed. It was then Wildtail got an idea, "Listen, i will make you a deal, we can move on to tracking if you learn to be patient, but when your finished with everything else, we have to come back and work on your hunting skills" she meowed, staring at her tiny apprentice. Nightpaw put her head back down, Wildtail guessed she was thinking.

"I think I'll stay on pouncing, I mean, how can I learn Tracking if I can't even hunt" she purred, mocking Wildtail's previous words in the Warriors den. Wildtail let out a little giggle,

"Alright then" she meowed, Nightpaw got into a poucning position. Wildtail watched as Nightpaw pricked her ears, she stalked very slow, Wildtail wasn't sure if she could even hear Nightpaws pawsteps. She could tell Nightpaw wanted more than anything to learn to get this right. Nightpaw moved quickly when she heard the crackle in the bush, and before Wildtail's eyes was a nice plump vole in Nightpaw's jaws.

"Excellent, now you can help me when i go on hunting duties" she meowed, Nightpaw growled a little, but stared up at Wildtail with happy eyes.

"Wait till mama hears about this one, can I go back to tell her, or is training still going on?" she asked, Wildtail guessed training was almost over, and she would be going to be going on hunting duty Sunhigh,and she would only have a few moments to rest.

"Well there's nothing wrong with going back early, why not, i'll meet you back there" she purred, and watched Nightpaw disppear with her fresh-kill. Wildtail was thanked StarClan they hadn't gone to far from the camp, she ran straight through the tunnel. She decided to visit her sister, Shadedtail and her apprentice Springleaf. Well, Springleaf wasn't really an apprentice, she was orginally the medicine cat of RiverClan, but decided to join ThunderClan when Snakestar, RiverClan's leader made her poison there previous leader. ThunderClan is the only clan that knows about this, but Springleaf made it clear she didn't want anyone to know. Many ThunderClan cats grew to like her, mostly because she was so good at being a medicine cat. Others did not, many warriors take the code very supposed to remain loyal to your clan at all times, usally clans would reject those you didn't. It was the way of the couldn't be helped, Wildtail walked inside the mossy cave where both Shadedtail and Springleaf were working on Waterpool.

"Hi Shadedtail" meowed Wildtail, Shadedtail didn't look up from Waterpool's wound, instead she only nodded.

"Waterpool fell in a thorn bush while trying to catch a bird" Springleaf chuckled. "Shadedtail has been trying to find all those thorns under all that fur of his" she purred.

"Got it! Alright Waterpool, takes these and just rub them wherever it hurts, your cuts should heal soon" meowed Shadedtail, handing Waterpool some herbs. Waterpool took the herbs from her.

"Thanks Shadedtail, will i still be able to go to the Gathering tonight" he asked, his jaws holding the leaf full of herbs. Shadedtail looked over at Springleaf, then looked back at Waterpool.

"I'm sorry, but you fell really hard in that thorn bush, you'll need to stay and rest here for the night" she meowed, Waterpool looked down at his paws and silently left the cave.

"Shadedtail, his wounds weren't even that serious, why didn't you let him go?" asked Wildtail, Shadedtail her an angry glare.

"Thorns went deep into his skin, his body will be sore for awhile, and in any case sense when were you a medicine cat?" she growled angerily. Wildtail didn't talk back, her sister was constatly tending wounds, and it must of been exhuasting.

"Alright i'm sorry, so are you going to the Gathering tonight?" she asked, Shadedtail purred.

"of course, you?" she replied, Wildtail nodded in reponse. Gatherings were very important, at every full moon cats would gather around the Great Four Oaks were the first four cats discovered StarClan. StarClan created the four clans,now all four clans meet and greet each other in peace. Its the one night where everyone comes together, to go to a gathering was an honor.

"I wouldn't miss it, do you know if Moonbeam is going, i'm sure she would want to see her sister" meowed Wildtail, Shadedtail purred.

"She is going, you should have seen her, Miststar decided she was loyal enough to go to a gathering, she was so happy, she is finally going to see Butterflypelt for the first time in many moons" purred Shadedtai happily.

"Do you think Miststar will allow me to go to?" asked Springleaf, her eyes full of saddness. "It's just,even though i chose to leave RiverClan, it doesn't change the fact that i left my kits, and i just want to know if there okay" she wailed, Wildtail went over to her and nuged her a bit.

"I understand, do you want me to go with you and ask Miststar, You've been here a very long time, i'm sure she'll allow it" Wildtail suggested, Springleaf gave her a sympathic look.

"Okay" she purred. Wildtail and Springleaf meowed goodbye to Shadedtail and headed for there leaders den. It was dark inside, the tunnel to Miststar's nest was fairly short, so it didn't take long to get to her.

"Miststar" Wildtail called, Miststar lifted her head, her eyes were a strange gray color, it was then Wildtail knew what was happening, Miststar was having a vision.

"Miststar!" she meowed, she ran to Miststar's side, "Springleaf run out and get Shadedtail, then get Thornpelt!" she growled,

"No!" hissed Miststar, Wildtail looked at her leader. "StarClan does not wish for the clan to know, you, only you" she hissed, Miststar was trembling.

"Leave us now" Miststar ordered Springleaf, who was peering in horror at Miststar's wild apprence. "Leave!" Springleaf jumbed into action and ran out of the den. Miststar turned her attention back to Wildtail,

"StarClan has sent me a message" she meowed, her eyes were returning back to normal, but her voice was still dry and rasp.

"Messages are only sent out at the Moonpool" meowed Wildtail, the Moonpool is where the cats communicate with StarClan. At the Moonpool, the leaders revcive there nine lives, also it is where the Medicine Cats learn the wisdom and history of there ancestors.

"Yes, but it seems StarClan is impatenit, they sent me a profecy for you, it's strange yes, but i fear we will not escape this, for it was Firestar himself wo addressed me" she meowed,Wildtail pricked her ears.

"Firestar, what did he say" she asked, Firestar was the previous leader before Lionstar. He was one of the greatest leaders in all of ThunderClan. He had orginally been a kittypet, but gave up that life to become a warrior. He went from Rusty, to Firepaw, to Fireheart, then to Firestar. He was an amazing leader, he created Lion Clan to defeat Tigerstar who had gone mad with power after the myjestic Bluestar died, and created TigerClan. Firestar quickly desposed of him,but that battle was diffinatly the darkest hour for all the clans. Wildtail's father Whitestorm and her mother Windtail had been there during that time, they actually knew Tigerstar, and were friends with lucky they were to know such a wonderful and noble leader.

"Old leaders will return, bringing bloodshed and hate with them, enimies will become allies, death will rise, and TigerClan will have its revenge, blood will cover the land, and all clans will perish" she meowed, her fur once agian standing on edge.

"Why is he telling me?" Wildtail asked, it was the only thing she coud think of. What Firestar mean 'old leaders will return, bringing bloodshed and hate with him' what does that mean?

"Wildtail, Firestar has chosen you to end this, you must go to the Moonpool and speak to him!" she ordered, Wildtail was overwhlemed. Only leaders spoke with StarClan, how could she possibly speak with Firestar there?

"Miststar I can't, that place is for leaders, I'm not a leader, so how could this possibly wor-"

"Because Firestar demanded it, after the Gathering you and I shall go to the Moonpool" she meowed cutting Wildtail off. "That was an order" she later added. Wildtail found herself in a web, she would have no choice but to agree. She was also scared, everything that was about to happen was put on her paws. She would be the one to stop, and she didn't even know where to begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wildtail got into a stalking position, the strong scent of rabbit filled the air. Slowly she moved silently, eyeing her prey. She pricked her ears, and moved her whiskers a bit. The rabbit stood still, eating a peice of grass. Wildtail could hear its heart beating fast, she moved her tail side to side, and finally leaped onto the rabbit. It played with it for a little bit before breaking it's neck with her powerful jaws. She placed the rabbit on the little pile she had made, she had been on hunting duty for a while now, and she had caught two mice, one vole, and one rabbit. _Firestar has chosen you to end this Wildtail_ Miststar's words echoed through Wildtail's mind. Why her? Out of all the great warriors in ThunderClan, it had to be her. Wildtail wanted more than anything for it to be a dream. But she knew it wouldn't, this would not go away. What was worse, she couldn't tell anyone, no matter how much it would bother her, she had to keep it a secret. She knew if she were going to speak with firestar, then she would need to know more about him. And she knew just that cat, she picked up her fresh-kill and ran back to the camp. When she arrived at the camp she put her fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile and headed to the Elders den. She knew her father and mother would be able to tell her about him. She entered the warriors den and greeted her father and mother.

"Daddy!" she purred as she rubbed her head aganist her fathers.

"Mousebrain! What is wrong with ye, calling Whitestorm 'daddy' have ye no pride as a warrior?" Bigtail scolded, he was a very pale tom, and the oldest elder in ThunderClan.

"Calm yourself my love, she is still young" mewled his mate Littleear, she was a pretty gray she-cat.

"umm... Whitestorm i came to ask you a very important question" meowed Wildtail, she hated more than anything to call her father by his name, to her it just didn't feel right. She would rather call him 'papa' or 'father' but not 'Whitestorm.'

"Well, whatever it is i'm sure i can answer" meowed her father, Wildtail sat next to her fathers mossy nest and nuged her head once more aganist his. She was very close to her father, after all he had been her mentor, so she spent so much time with her. Her mother was Queen, so she was always in the Nursey, taking care of kits.

"You remember the story you told me I was a kit, you know the one with Firestar and Tigerstar, you think you could tell me what they were both like?" she meowed, at first her father looked a little suprised. He then let out a loud hard laugh.

"Well, as you already know Firestar was one of my best friends" he began, Bigtail lifted his head.

"What, did he say Firestar?" he asked, Littleear nodded. They both moved over to sit next to them, all except Wildtail's mother who was sound asleep in her nest.

"Yes, Wildtail wants to know what him and Tigerstar were like" answered her father. Bigtail flicked his ears, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why you want to know that?" he asked, Wildtail felt her heart stop. She couldn't tell them that Firestar had just laid a powerful repsonsiblity on her, and that she is secretly going to the Moonpool with Miststar after the Gathering.

"Well Nightpaw asked me about the battle with Firestar and Tigerstar, I told her some of the story, but i couldn't tell her what they were like because I wasn't so sure myself" she meowed, hoping Bigtail would buy it.

"Very well" he purred, "its always good to teach a young apprentice ThunderClans history" he added.

"I've Firestar since he was first a kittypet, Lionheart found him wondering in out territory and brought him back to camp, now at this time Bluestar had a vision from StarClan that 'fire alone would save the clan,' she also grew very fond of 'Rusty' and decided to make him an apprentice, she gave him a new name, and he vowed to give up his kittypet life" her father explained,

"Firepaw was his name, it wasn't long when Bluestar realized that Firestar was the prohecy, and made him a warrior and deputy, can you believe a kittypet becoming deputy so quickly? Anyway, Tiger_star_ was Tiger_claw_ at the time, and he was also deputy of ThunderClan, when Bluestar took him from his position he got angry and went to ShadowClan, he was appointed leader there, and decided to created TigerClan with ShadowClan and RiverClan" said Bigtail, Wildtail paid close attention.

"So, Tigerstar led a massive group of dogs to the ThunderClan camp, and they killed Bluestar, than Fireheart became leader and was named Firestar, when he found out that Tigerstar had created TigerClan, he decided to created LionClan, with Thunderclan and WindClan" meowed her father,

"So what were these Lion and Tiger clans?" asked Wildtail, amazed and wishing she had been born eariler to see it happen.

"There anicent clans from our ancestors, the gaint cats" meowed Litteear, "they no longer exist of course"

"Well, you already know the ending of the story, it's your favorite part" purred her father,

"Yes, it where Scourge kills Tigerstar, and then Firestar realizes that Scourge doesn't believe in StarClan, so he doesn't have nine lives like he did, and then Firestar killed him, it's amazing this story, but you guys didn't tell what he was like, you told me his story not his personality" she meowed, she looked at her father, and licked behind her ear affectionatly.

"A great leader he was, he was very intelligent, brave, and loyal, not once had any doubted his loyalty to the clan, well except for Tigerstar, but that was about it i believe" he meowed, he turned to Bigtail "am i missing anything, it happened so long ago"

"Tigerstar, not much about Tigerstar, just he was very powerful and very ambitious, and his way of dealing with things always ended up in violence," growled Bigtail,

"Wildtail, come on were going to be left behind for the Gathering" meowed Shadedtail, as she poked her head inside the den. Wildtail nodded, and nudged her father once more. She said her goodbyes and went outside to the clearing. Wildtail closed her eyes, _i am going to speak with the greatest leader of ThunderClan soon, _she thought to herself.

"Come on Wildtail, what's with you?" complained Shadedtail as the warriors chosen by Miststar, and Miststar herself began walking out of camp.

"Nothing I'm coming!" she called and ran to catch up with her. Her heart raced for later on tonight, she would speak with him, see him. But what if what he had to say was worse than the prohecy he had given Miststar? What would the future hold?

********************************************************************************************************************

**Alrighty, what did you think??? I think Miststar is going to go insane, i mean she did lose her mate, so she is a very lonly cat, whos to say isn'r crazy, heres a little bit of whats going to happen next chapter. Everyone is on there way to the Gathering at Fourtrees, the four giant great oaks, its not good what goes on there, (no blood yet) if i did but blood in the gathering, then StarClan would probably hate me,(lol) anyway Miststar and Wildtail make there way to the Moonpool to speak with Firestar, but someone shows up, you wanna know who?? Well you'll find out soon, i promise to update soon, review plzzz!!**


	5. Chapter 3: The Gathering

**A/n: ah Chapter 3, sorry it took me sooo longgg to finish this chapter, its just school final exams and moving to a new place can really exhaust me, but be proud because i stayed up til to 2 am to finish this chapter for you guys, please review and i hope you like it!!**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Chapter 3: The Gathering**

**Wildtail walked silently along side Shadedtail, they didn't speak a word since they left the camp. Moonbeam padded close beside them, her ears were pricked up, and her tail was moving side to side. Wildtail knew how happy she was, she would finally be able to see Butterflypelt. The reason they were split up in the first place was because of ShadowClans leader Ironstar, Ironstar fell in love with Dappletail (Moonbeam's mother), but Dappletail found out about the affair going on with one of the warriors Blacktail, who birthed Butterflypelt. Dappletail left him, as punishment for leaving him, he banished Moonbeam from ShadowClan. When she was only kit, before the banishment, Moonbeam and Butterflypelt bonded, they were both heart-broken but they made each other a promise that they would see each other soon. It wasn't as soon as they had hoped, but at least the promise was kept. They reached Fourtrees, warriors were all over the place, they were chatting and sharing stories, others were sharing tongues. **

**"Wildtail, I see my sister! Come on, I want you to meet her" meowed Moonbeam happily, they padded towards a she-cat that looked very simlar to Moonbeam, as in the only difference were there eyes. Moonbeam's eyes were a deep nice ocean pale green, and her sister's eyes were an icy blue. They looked like twins even though they both had completely different mothers. **

**"Butterflypelt?" meowed Moonbeam shly, the beautiful tortishell she-cat turned her cool blue eyes to Moonbeam, her eyes widened with suprised as she gazed at her long lost twin. **

**"Moonkit? Is that really you?" asked the she-cat, at first Wildtail was suprised that Butterflypelt had called Moonbeam by her 'kit' name instead of her warrior name, but then she realized that hadn't seen each other for many moons. Wildtail sent them a sympathic look.**

**"Yes, well not 'kit' any more, 'beam' Moonbeam" Moonbeam purred, Butterflypelt chuckled a bit and leaped on Moonbeam.**

**"I remember when i used to pin you like this all the time" she meowed, Moonbeam struggled to pull Butterflypelt off of her, but finally managed to stand.**

**"That may have been the case, but i'm a warrior now, and i'm alot stronger" she meowed so-matter-of-factly. Butterflypelt sneered, **

**"Well that makes two warriors, but i bet i can still beat your butt" she challenged, Moonbeam giggled, as she and her sister continued to tell each other how strong they were. Wildtail watched when she saw a group of ShadowClan cats coming towards them. Lightwing, Berryfoot, and Shadowclaw, Wildtail despised there scent, and there clan. ShadowClan did nothing but break the code, and for some strange reason StarClan would let them get away with it. Wildtail twitched her long whiskers, and dug her claws into the earth. Out of all the warriors in ShadowClan, they were the worst. **

**"Butterflypelt, what are you doing with this... traitor?" asked Lightwing, his golden pelt messy and on end. Wildtail waited for Butterflypelts response. **

**"She isn't a traitor Lightwing, and you'll learn to mind your own business" she retorted angerily. **

**"Whats the matter beautiful, are you mad because your **_**half**_** sister is fox dung?" sneered Berryfoot, he was a strange red colored cat. Wildtail decided to step in, they were getting annoying, not to mention they were insulting one of her friends.**

**"Back off! Last time I checked she told you to mind your business!" Wildtail growled,**

**"Shut your trap Thunder cat, no one asked you" snarled Shadowclaw, Wildtails eyes whipped around to see the giant pitch black tabby tom standing behind her. He glared at her with hateful eyes, his fur on end, and his tail was whipping around from side to side. His stare told her that he wanted to fight, but she wouldn't dare put a paw on him. No matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn't. It was aganist the warrior code to fight at a gathering, the gathering stood for peace and not hate. Besides, she had gotten into a brawl with him once before, he had tresspassed on ThunderClan territory, and he was caught stealing food. He was given a warning, but then he had tried to leave, taking the food with him. Wildtail tried to stop him, but he attacked her. Wildtail became to wounded to continue to battle, Shadowclaw would have killed her if Thornpelt hadn't saved her. That night was the night Wildtail fell in love Thornpelt, even if it was bloody.**

**"If you choose to fight, don't be suprised when StarClan rejects you" was all she could say, she refused to get in any trouble. After all, she didn't want to go to the Moonpool having sin in her heart. **

**"Moonbeam, Butterflypelt, lets go, the gathering should be starting soon" she meowed, ignoring the ShadowClan cats. Her friends listened and followed her to a shady spot. Moonbeam and Butterflypelt began to share tongues, while Wildtail waited for the Gathering to start. She watched as the leaders took there places on the giant boulders, each boulder having it's own oak tree, standing for the four clans. Miststar of ThunderClan, Windstar of Windclan, Snakestar of RiverClan, and Ironstar of ShadowClan. **

**"Warriors from all clans, welcome!" meowed Windstar, her gray eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Please we ask that you do not interupt when a warrior is speaking, and that you enjoy this night, for it is a great honor to join together under the midnight sky to thank StarClan!" she added, Wildtail admired her words. Windstar was a very young leader, but was also the most wisest. She was a very kind and noble leader, never once had her gone into battle. She made them believe that violence wouldn't solve anything, and that it was not there descision to decide if a cat needed punishment or not, she always made it clear that it was StarClan's. Warriors all over sat down and paid there respects to the leaders who each sat on a boulder.**

**"Alright, who would like to go first?" asked Windstar, the four leaders hesitated a moment. Then Ironstar stood on his four paws, and spoke**

**"ShadowClan is doing well, other than a few twoleg sightings, were doing quite well" he meowed, he sat back down, making his muscles ribble. Making Wildtail shudder a bit, he was crazy strong. **

**"Twoleg sightings? In the mountains? How strange" asked Windstar concerned. **

**"Yes, it isn't normal for twolegs to travel so far from there twoleg nest, what caught us of guard was the badger attack, the badgers attacked us good and hard, we managed to drive them out of our territory, no one died, but many were injuried" meowed Ironstar, "other than that ShadowClan is doing well, who is next?" he asked, Windstar stood up.**

**"Since we are on the twoleg subject i thought this would be a good time to discuss a very important issue in WindClan, one of our kits is missing, we have reason to believe a tiny twoleg may have snatched him, please if you see Crowkit, please send word to us, so that we may retrieve him" she meowed, Wildtail stared in shock at the greiving she-cat, Crowkit was her one and only kit, it must hurt her so much to see that it could be a possiblity that twoleg took him. If that was the case, then she would never see Crowkit agian. It was rare for a cat to return after being captured by a twoleg. There were tons of rumors going around that the twolges killed every cat they captured, others would try and turn them into kittypet's, something every cat feared. With all the weight on Wildtails shoulders, she would have gladly took a kittypets life and live it easily. But then agian, being a kittypet just wasn't her. Windstar sat back down and Snakestar stood, his yellow eyes glowed dangerously as he searched the crowd. Wildtail knew exactly who he was looking for, Springleaf. Snakestar twitched his ears before speaking,**

**"All is well in RiverClan, the only thing we ask is that all RiverClan cats hiding in ThunderClan return to there rightful clan" he announced, Wildtail could feel her fur stand up, she never really knew the real reason why she left RiverClan. Snakestar was a great leader, but he was also very mysterious. He keeps RiverClan secretive, before Leopardstar passed (RiverClan's previous leader) RiverClan would always be active and very commune. Now they stick to themselves, Miststar rose to her paws,**

**"Snakestar I believe it is to the cats discision if they choose to return" she meowed, her white pelt shinning. **

**"They?" Snakestar growled, Wildtail stiffened. There were two more RiverClan cats ThunderClan Snowfur and Nightpaw.**

**"Yes, they, they are in ThunderClan territory now, I will not force them to leave , it is there choice if they choose to stay or go" she purred softly, loving the fact she was making Snakestar angry. **

**"Does that make any difference, they are RiverClan cats" he snarled, Windstar arose from her place.**

**"Snakestar calm down, last time i checked you weren't leader of ThunderClan" she meowed sternly. Ironstar now rose,**

**"She is right, ThunderClan is a camp that takes pride in sheltering traitors" he growled, not helping at all. **

**"That is not what i meant, Ironstar" growled Windstar, her pelt bristling. **

**"Calm down all of you, you know very well what will happen if we start a war here, StarClan will reject us all!" hissed Miststar, the leaders knew she was right. StarClan would have rejected them all, it was absolutly forbbiden to fight during a gathering. The leaders took there seats, as Miststar rose to tell about ThunderClan.**

**"Alright ThunderClan is doing fine, but we have been catching strange scents of kittypet and loners which is highly unuasal in ThunderClan, were doing our best to find these cats who have trespassing in our territory" she meowed, her ears twitched at her words, as if something were truly bothering her. Wildtail had a guess as to what it was, she was sure it had something to do with the vision Firestar sent her. Wildtail looked away from her leader, she had to, the more she looked up at her leader the more nervous she got. **

**"Very well then, WindClan gives you the best of luck" purred Windstar, Miststar purred back,**

**"And ThunderClan will be on the look out for your missing kit" she promised, Wildtail could see how close Miststar was to Windstar. **

**"Then at this moment, let this night of peace end, but before we make our departure, let us bow our heads and gives thanks to StarClan" meowed Ironstar, at that moment everyone bowed there heads. StarClan was preious to a warriors life, the spirits meant everything to them. Wildtail did more than just bow her head, she prayed that everything would not be as Firestar said there would be. **

**"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet agian" meowed the leaders,**

**"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet agian!" the clan cats recited in unison. One by one the clans left, leaving ThunderClan for last. Miststar padded to Moonbeam who seemed brighter than ever.**

**"Moonbeam take the clan back to camp, I am off to the Moon pool" she paused, "Wildtail would you asist me?" she asked, trying not to make it obious that they were going together. Wildtail nodded and went to stand beside her leader. "Tell Thornpelt to keep a close eye out" she added. Moonbeam nodded and led the clan members on there way back to camp. **

**"Are you ready young warrior?" she asked, Wildtail nodded. She didn't feel she was, but she guessed it was because she was nervous. **

**"Yes" was all she could say, to her it felt like the ground was shaking underneath her paws. Miststar nudged her in the direction of the Moon pool. **

**"Alright then, let us go" she meowed and began to walk through some bushes, Wildtail followed in silence. She had never really been inside the cave where the Moon pool was, yet alone traveled to it. But Thornpelt had been there dozens of times, though he never spoke to any spirit cats, he still got to see inside. He never told her a word of what was inside, not because he wasn't aloud, because he knew Wildtail would have her chance, and he didn't want to spoil it for her. They continued to walk, the night was still around, and the stars looked as bright as ever. She wrinkled her nose, remembering that tonight was the night she got to spend her time with Thornpelt. He would be upset and she knew she would have to lie to him, she couldn't tell him the real reason she went with Miststar, also Thornpelt knew when she was lying. The scent of prey filled her nostrils with hunger, she tried to ignore the smell, but suddenly there was no many scents it was creepy.**

**"Miststar, Badgers!" growled Wildtail, badgers were nasty eneimes, and very strong. If they didn't hurry and escape, then they would surely die. **

**"Wildtail, keep your eye out, there are three" she meowed calmly. How could she be calm, Wildtail knew the answer. When cats are appointed leaders, StarClan grants them nine lives. It was these times Wildtail wished she were leader, if she was she would not need to worry about dying, because she would be brought back to life. A soft growl left her mouth as the three badgers came from the brush. She could feel the tension in the air and knew they wouldn't just be leaving yet. **

**"Wildtail, we must hurry, we can only visit the moon pool at night!" growled Miststar as one of the badgers tried to swing at her. Wildtail nodded, she unsheathed her claws. She was excellent when it came to battle, being the fastest cat in ThunderClan no one could catch her. The badger came for her, bearing it's fangs. She snarled as she swiped at the badgers side, it welped a little before pouncing on her, his blood spilling on to her pelt. The beast pounded it's paws on her throat, she looked over to see one badger already dead, but Miststar was struggling with the third. **

**"Get off of me!" she growled, using her hind her claws to slice at the badgers soft, sensitive belly. It rolled over in pain, Wildtail stood and gave the badger one last blow by clawing at its throat like he had tried to do with her. It's blood spilled, soaking her pelt.**

**"Wildtail!" the hiss of her leader made her spring into action as she leaped onto the badger who pinned her leader to the ground. She sank her teeth into the badger's shoulders, making it run away with it's tail between it's legs. Wildtail helped her leader to her paws.**

**"Are you alright?" she asked, Miststar only nodded and began walking like nothing had happened. **


	6. Chapter 4: Firestar

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but here it is, i hope you like it....**

**.............................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 4:Firestar**

**Wildtail walked slowly behind her leader, trying to recover from what had just happened. Her mind was whriling as they approached the entrance to the Moon pool. The cave was dark, and wet, but the **_**clink**_** sound of the water dripping from the ceiling soothed her. She felt safe and secure in this cave, beneath her paws was a small stream of water leading to the main part of the cave. Miststar who refused to speak quicken her pace, suddenly the dark was turned to a lovley blue. Glowing like a mist, Wildtail stared in shock as she gazed around to stare in front of the Moon pool. The water looked beautiful, so clear that you could see the very bottom, which was cover in rose petals. **

**"Drink from the water Wildtail" meowed Miststar, Wildtail bent down to take a small sip from the cool pool. The taste exploded in her mouth. Never before had she tasted something so good, Wildtail could feel her eyes getting heavy. Her eyes were droopy and she laid down by the pool. Drifting into a deep sleep.**

**Wildtail awoke in a field covered in flowers, her fur was no longer bloody and ugly, but shined like a star. Butterflies fluttered around her, she began to chase one, just like she had when she was only a kit. It was then when she realized what this place was, the place where she had gotten seperated from her parents by twolegs. She got away and found her way back to the clan thanks to the help of two loners. But the frightening memory never left her. **

**"Wildtail" meowed a voice of a tom.**

**"Yes" she meowed back, she sniffed the air to try and follow his scent. There was a soft chuckle, and Wildtail felt as though she had recongized it. The tom appeared before her on a rock, where two other cats took there places beside him. His orange pelt gave him away. Wildtail stood in embarresment and shock,**

**"Your... your... Firestar" she stuttered, the brave leader nodded.**

**"Yes, yes i am" he meowed, his voice sweet and strong. "These cats are on our side" he motioned his head to a orange she-cat. **

**"This is my mate Sandstorm" he continued, as he pointed his tail to the other cat, a white she-cat covered in spots. "And this is my friend Spottedleaf" he meowed, Wildtail was shocked at the names. She didn't know much about Sandstorm, but Spottedleaf was the best medicine cat in all of the clans. She knew everything about herbs and was one StarClan, Wildtail was honored to be in her presence.**

**"Wildtail, we are glad you are here, something has been taking over StarClan, and we fear it will try and control the clans as well, we are not for sure who is doing this, but we do know that we are the only ones left" he meowed sadly, Wildtail was confused.**

**"He is right, the other spirit cats have been either forced or chosen to follow this unknown evil" meowed Spottedleaf, her words clung to Wildtail's whiskers. **

**"We are the only ones left" meowed Sandstorm, her eyes angry. Wildtail couldn't believe what she was hearing, StarClan evil? How could something like this happen? Wildtail looked away from the spirits, she couldn't bear to look at them. All of StarClan was crumbling, and what have they done to try and stop it? Nothing. Wildtail turned around in anger,**

**"Why didn't you do anything! You have the power, why aren't you trying to save StarClan!" she growled, her fur rising high. Sandstorm moved into a pouncing stance, getting ready to protect her mate if Wildtail tried anything stupid. Ignoring her, Wildtail went on.**

**"I thought you were a great leader, but if you were than you would have at least tried and stop whatever it is thats ruining StarClan!" she hissed, Firestar only stared at her sadly. Spottedleaf did the same, Sandstorm had a different story to her, **

**"Its not like that at all, how would we expect a mortal to save the four clans anyway, Firestar has always brought peace and he'll do it agian so back off!" she snarled, lifting her hind legs getting ready to pounce., but Firestar motioned her "no". **

**"Stand down Sandstorm, she is right" he meowed softly, he turned his attention to Wildtail "I was never going to do anything about it, at least that is what i told myself, then the accident happen. Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan before me, turned and attacked me. I was devestated to see the greatest leader before me do such a thing, and it was then i needed to do something, because i realized just how powerful this force it. Bluestar would never betray me like she did" he growled, his eyes mean and sad, then soon turning back to the soft green hazel color. Wildtail loosened up, but that didn't change her new feelings towards him. He said himself, that he was never going to do anything. **

**"That is why we need your help, we can't do anything but lead you in the right direction, as spirits we can't be seen by the others, only you can see us, and whatever your medicine cat tells you, you must not listen to them, for the evil spirits might be controlling them to" meowed Spottedleaf, her eyes sad as ever. Wildtail plopped herself to the ground, **

**"Why me?" she asked, "out of all the cats, why choose me?" Firestar stared at Wildtail as he leaped off by the rock. **

**"There many things you don't remember, but don't rush they will come as fast as they went" he meowed, Wildtail twitched her whiskers in confusion. **

**"Who is they?" she asked, Firestar gave her an angry look and Wildtail knew she needed to lay off on the questions. But how could she, all of StarClan was crumbling down, and fixing it was laid on her shoulders. To top things off she knew there was something that Firestar was not telling her. **

**"The sun will be rising soon, it is time for you to return to your clan" he meowed, Wildtail stiffened**

**"Wait, I can't leave, I know so little of what is going on, I need your help" she begged, her fear of StarClan killing everyone taking over.**

**"Don't worry, I wouldn't think of leaving you alone, I am going with you, but because I am a spirit no one else will be able to see me, only you" he meowed, Wildtail nodded, still feeling quesy from her fear.**

**"Alright" was all she could say, **_**everyone is going to think i'm crazy if they see me talking to myself**_** Wildtail shook her head. **

**"So how does this work?" she asked, Firetstar at her, he chuckled a moment before speaking. **

**"I will look an any other cat to you, but to everyone else I am invisible, now wake up!"**

**Wildtail felt a jolt of pain as she opened her eyes to see herself drooling in the Moonpool, she jerked her head away from the Moonpool. She was breathing hard, and the pain in her head was killing her, she decided she would see Shadedtail as soon as Miststar was ready to leave with her. Her dream of meeting Firestar, was not as great as she expected it to be. She found out that it was his fault this was happening to StarClan. **_**Careful now, i can share your thoughts**_**he whispered, Wildtail jerked around and saw him sitting down on the other side of the Moonpool. He looked just like any other living cat, and a handsome one. **

**"Wildtail what in the name of StarClan are you staring at?" asked Miststar, staring at Wildtail like she was crazy. Wildtail shook her head, **

**"Nothing, sorry" she meowed and stared at Firestar who laughed. "Your going to make me look crazy in front of everyone" she whispered angrily. **

**"You shouldn't be too worried, after all I am a spirit" he meowed and followed Miststar. Wildtail scolded after him, **_**just because he is a spirit, does not mean I'm going to change my opinions about him **_**she thought to herself. **_**Your not that bright are you? Even after I told you I could share your thoughts**_** he whispered agian,Wildtail ignored him.**

**"Umm... Miststar, go on ahead I'll meet you outside, I don't think I'm quite done here yet" she meowed, Miststar nodded and trotted out of the cave, leaving her and Firestar alone.**

**"What was that all about?" he asked, Wildtail let out faint growl. **

**"Listen, if I have to fix your mess, then were going to do things my way, got it!" she growled, Firestar looked at her puzzeled. **

**"Okay, thats fine with me" he meowed finally, he whirled his tail happily. Wildtail didn't understand why all of a sudden he was acting like such a kit. He was a great leader, and right now he was acting like a wondering kit. **

**"Whatever lets go, I don't want to keep Miststar waiting" she meowed, Firestar purred and followed behind Wildtail. **

**"Are you ready Wildtail?" asked Miststar, her noble leader looked like her normal self. The Moonpool must have helped with that. Wildtail was happy to see that her leader no longer had that horrifying look she had last night. **_**So how has my clan been?**_** asked Firestar as he came and padded along side Wildtail. She decided to think what she was saying instead of speaking out loud, so her leader think strange of her. **_**Everyone is fine, Whitestorm is still alive**_** she replied, Firestar twitched his ears. **_**Whitestorm, such a noble and great warrior, he was one of my most trusted friends, I could talk to him about every thing**_** he purred. Wildtail felt happy that her father was so close to him, her father had always thought Firestar to be a very great cat, it made her sad. She didn't want her father to know that it was his fault the four clans and starclan are ceasing to exist. **_**I know it is my fault, and i want to help try and fix it, but I need your help**_** he meowed, Wildtail had forgotten that he was able to read her thoughts. As much as she didn't like him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had lost so many that were close to him, and Starclan is going under because of him. **_**Im sorry**_** she meowed. Firestar stared at her with his beautiful green eyes,his orange pelt blew in the wind. **_**Sorry for what? You haven't done anything **_**he meowed, Wildtail shook her head, **_**Yes i have, i've been really mean to you, i keep blaming you, and i don't really even know you, i guess when i heard tons of stories about you, i made this image of you, and when i saw you, the real you, i wasn't satisfied, i want you to forgive me, i'm sorry**_** she purred softly. Firestar stopped walking,**

**"I forgive you" he meowed, Wildtail moved her tail happily. She felt good, she didn't want to judge him anymore. She wanted to help him fix it, not just for StarClan and the other clans, but for him too. **

**"Wildtail, hurry up!" snarled Miststar, Wildtail grew alert at her leaders voice, something smelled strange and she didn't like it.**

**"Loners, two of them... and a **_**kittypet**_**?" meowed Firestar, Wildtail let out a morrow of laughter. **

**"Kittypet's don't come around here, mostly because of the badgers, and there to goody goody to try and protect themselves" she meowed, Firestar's eyes brighten.**

**"I was once a kittypet, and i turned out just fine" he growled, Wildtail couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Wildtail stopped messing around after she caught the strong scent of the kittypet in the bushes. She got into a stalking position, carefully stalking the kittypet as if it was her prey. She waited a few moments before pouncing onto the kittypet, pinning it to the ground. **

**"Your not welcomed here kittypet!" she growled, the kittypet was a pretty black and white she-cat, her eyes were the same hazel green as Firestars. **

**"Please let me go, i didn't mean to... please i lost a couple of my friends, i'm sorry" she stammered. **

**"State your name Kittypet" demanded Miststar, the she-cat struggled a bit before saying her name.**

**"Spotie" she meowed, Miststar twitched her whiskers. **

**"Let her go, unless you'd rather die that is" growled another she-cat, only this one wasn't a kittypet, this one was a loner. **

**"You don't belong here either" growled Wildtail, letting go of Spotie. The she-cat's eyes flashed, she was preparing for a battle. **

**"And who do you think you are?" she snarled, Wildtail could feel the heat, her fur was beginning to rise.**

**"Wildtail, you?" she meowed, trying to calm herself down.**

**"Sapphire" she growled, getting ready to pounce. Wildtail was ready for Sapphire to make her move when a voice cut her off.**

**"Sapphire, stop" meowed a voice. Wildtail looked around to see a handsome dark brown tabby tom emerge from the bushes. He looked so much like Thornpelt. **

**"There clan cats Alex, you know how i hate the clans" growled Sapphire, it was then Wildtail reconized this she-cats name. **

**"Sapphirewing, your Sapphirewing from RiverClan, i knew i reconized your name" purred Wildtail.**

**"Not anymore, not sense Snakestar drove me out of RiverClan" she growled. **

**"Don't mind her, she isn't very friendly at heart, its nothing to worry about" purred Alex, the handsome tom. Wildatil's tail whirled at the sight of him. She completely understood her hatred of RiverClan, Snakestar was ruining everything in that clan. **_**Snakestar? Who is that? **_**asked Firestar, Wildtail turned her head a little to face him. **_**He's the new leader of RiverClan, he's not really a good leader, cats have been trying to escape from his grasps, two escaped into our clan**_** she explained. **

**"Were sorry about your Kittypet" mewed Wildtail, eyes sparkling. The tom mearly purred, and turned to face Miststar.**

**"You'd better be sorry, mouse-dung!" snarled Sapphire, Alex turned and snarled at the she-cat, silencing her. **

**"I;m sorry for my friends rudeness, please we mean you no harm" he meowed, motioning to let them pass peacefully. Miststar purred and stared at him for only a quick secong before continuing to walk. Wildtail followed closely behind, Firestar right behind her. They walked in silence until they were close to the ThunderClan border, where they caught the scent of blood and fire. Wildtail looked up to the sky to see a large grey cloud of smoke, coming from ThunderClan...**

**.............................................................................................................................................**

**Ahahahaaa, did you like? Firestar is freakn awesome, yea! Okay, so agian, sorry i haven't updated in a while,plzz forgive me :( im soo sorry, but im trying to keep up and stuff, and now school has started so, im trying okay....**


End file.
